Needs More Then Glue
by Hellkat53
Summary: Jackie is broken and has no idea where to turn. Hyde just realised he never stopped loving her. Jackie needs someone who will stick around.The question is can Hyde be that someone
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's show or any of it's characters.

Jackie wasn't stupid she knew how the others saw her. They only thaught of her as the spoiled little rich girl whose parents would get her anything she asked for and who they only hung out with for their friend's sake. They didn't understand that the one thing she had always wanted she would never get. She would've loved to grow up in a family like Eric's where her parents where there at christmas and she didn't know a nanny ,who barely did her job, better then her parents. Every birthday her dad was working and her mother spent in some far off land having one of her thousands of affairs a part of her died. But that didn't matter to the others. What mattered was that she whined and liked being a chearleader godforbid she ever get congradulated on winning a trophy no they could never support her for acting normal or trying to fit in. So she liked being a girl and didn't pretend she wasn't pretty. That was her choice. Was she really that bad just because she cared about her appearance and liked to own nice things. Nice things were all she had. Nobody kissed her goodnight or tucked her in when she was little. Her father sometimes forgot she was even in a room. All she had were her gifts. The only way she knew her parents loved her. Not only was her home life horrible the boy she loved cheated on her constantly and the one time she kissed someone else she was made the bad guy. But her and Kelso were done now. As were her and Hyde and now Fez was gone to.

She just couldn't find someone to love her who would stick around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show or any of the characters.**

* * *

He hated that he couldn't forget her. She was loud, annoying and materialistic. Everything he hated about Americans. But the sad truth was that wasn't true any more. She'd let him see the other side that she hides away. The Jackie that is scared of being left behind by him and the gang and everyone else she ever cares for. He couldn't blame her after what she'd been through. Her dad was in jail, her mom in some distant land. Even he ended up leaving her. He hated himself for it. She was the first girl he ever had real feelings for. He actually loved her. For God's sake he was going to ask her to marry him.

Instead he allowed himself to fabricate a story inside his twisted head of her being unfaithful to him. To make matters worse he had to break her heart even more and marry some stripper he didn't know after telling her he didn't to marriage a hundred times. Because that's what he does He destroys every chance at a happy ending he gets. But not any more it was a new decade and he was going to get her back. All he needed was a plan and some help from Donna if she was willing. Girls are always better at meddling in peoples lives and he just knew he'd need all the help he can get to win back Jackie Burkhaurt. She was the most stubborn person he knew and it was going to make more than a box of chocolates to win her back. He needed her more than anything. He couldn't breathe when he thought of life without her in it. For once Steven Hyde was going to get what he wanted no matter what.

**

* * *

**

Please review. Please, I'd get down on my knees but it seems rather pointless when you can't see me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update; thanks to the four of you who reviewed and anyone who read my story.**

"_Deep breaths Hyde you can do this, Donna will be understanding, she'll know this is hard for you to admit and she won't laugh, At least I hope she won't"_

"I knew it, every time she's in a room your eyes never leave her. This is fantastic. I'm so glad your finally admitting to being to being madly in love. To be honest your sad kicked puppy look was getting annoying" Donna said before bursting into another fit of laughter. "_So much for her not laughing" _"look will you help me or not?" Hyde growled. "Of course I'll help you just let me enjoy this for a second okay". Hyde knew he needed to calm down but he was desperate. If this is how Donna reacted what would the guys do if they found out. God he'd become such a wimp, he was turning in to Eric. So hung up on a girl he'd do just about anything to win her over. Wow he needed to man up except he couldn't because he needed Jackie more than his pride. "Okay so all we need is a plan, but it'll have to be a good one after everything you've done"

Jackie pulled herself off her bedroom floor. She needed to get out of the house. She'd been crying again and it had been over nothing. So she'd found Hyde's Zeppelin T-shirt. It wasn't that big a deal. In fact she should probably return it to him. They'd been broken up for over a year now. And she had moved on, at least that was what she was going to tell herself and anyone else who asked. Maybe if she repeated it enough times it would be true. She was over Hyde and she was going to give him back his shirt. Except it was a gift and it was rude to return a gift wasn't it. Maybe she should hold on to it a little longer. She could ask him about it and if he hinted to wanting back she'd give to him immediately. So instead of putting it in her handbag to bring to the Formen's she slipped it under her pillow so she wouldn't loose it of course. Then she went on her walk and she didn't think about Hyde for the rest of the day, well maybe once but that was it.

**So that's It. Please, please review. It'll make you awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I've taken awhile to update but in my defense I don't have a computer for the next 4-5 weeks so I have to steal my mom's to do anything online. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own that 70's show or any of the characters in it otherwise Jackie and Hyde would be married by now.**

Hyde had a plan, well kind of. First he had to get Jackie to consider him a friend again or at least get her back to spitting insults at him. To be honest he was starting to get worried about her silence over the last few weeks. There was something about her that seemed sad, defeated almost. Not like Jackie at all. She hadn't even brought up her amazingness as she put in any conversations he'd heard her having. In fact she gave Donna a direct compliment about what she was wearing last week instead of the usual backhanded ones that were her norm. And even scarier last Monday she hadn't even had any make up on when she'd come over after work to help Red with his car. He'd have to get her to tell him what's wrong after he got her back so he could fix it. So to start getting back in her good graces he was going over to her and Fez's apartment and asking her to come shopping with him. Of course he had a made up story about how it was for a fancy dinner with his Dad and how he didn't want to embarrass him by showing up to the fancy restaurant he was taking him to in an old t-shirt and ragged jeans.

Jackie was painting her nails when she heard the incessant knocking at her door which caused her to jerk forward and mess up. For once she didn't really care that her appearance wasn't perfect it wasn't like there was anyone she needed to impress in her life. Getting to her feet she walked lazily to the door. Her slowness seemed to cause the knocking to rise in both volume and speed. The noise beginning to get on her nerves she ran the last few feet and pulled the door open. "Can I help, oh it's you" she said giving Hyde a look of complete contempt. "Hey Jackie, could you do me a favour and come shopping with me I need someone with your skills to help me get something good enough to eat dinner with my Dad in" "and why would I ever do that Hyde?" Hyde hesitated barely concealing his wince at her use of his surname before answering "because you love shopping and I really need your help and I promise I will sit around and let you try on whatever you want and give you compliments on everything you try on after we get my clothes" "if that is all you think it takes to get me to do what you want you are sorely mistaken, goodbye Hyde" and with that she slammed her door. _"I guess this will be harder than I thought"_

**Please, Please review. It's not that hard.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I in no way own That 70's show or it's characters**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile been really busy, thank you to those who reviewed and with out further adieu the next chapter.**

Jackie stood outside the basement door listening. She could hear the TV and someone laughing every few minutes. She was trying to work out if their was more then one person there and, if there wasn't, if the person inside was Hyde. She wasn't sure she could deal with seeing him right now. She was pretty sure he was stalking her. He'd been by her house 3 more times since last week, had called her 10 times, left her messages 10 times and kept giving her these lost puppy looks every time they were in the same room. And he knew he was doing it to because he would purposely take off his glasses to do it. It just didn't make any sense they'd been split for over a year now she'd excepted it why couldn't he.

Hyde could hear her. She kept shuffling. He was hoping she'd take the risk and just open the door. He knew she was scared of him being in here alone because it meant if she came in they'd be alone together. He on the other hand would be thrilled to get her alone. The others were starting to look at him like he was crazy because of his romantic, completely SANE, pursuit of Jackie. His plan wasn't working out so great. He'd go to her house, she wouldn't open the door. He'd call and she wouldn't answer. He'd give her his best puppy eyes that always broke her before and she'd glare. He missed the day's when those eyes would bring Jackie to her knees. Why did she have to go and toughen up. Why did he have to give her cause to toughen up. It sucked. It sucked plain and simple. What made it even in worse was the guys now knew so he couldn't go a day without hearing "Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g". It had led to him melting one of erics G.I. Joes and steeling Fez's candy. Kelso didn't know yet because he was with Brouke and only came by on weekends. He almost wished he would show up so he could punch something. Fez would cry if he hit him and Donna would kill him if he touched her future husband. He stoped willowing in his own self pity at the sound of the door opening. And there she stood looking as gorgous as ever. And then she ruined it by turning to leave.

"Crap he it was him, why couldn't he have been at his store, bastard" Jackie silently cursed. She turned to go as soon as she saw him. "Jackie wait, you can't just pretend i'm don't have feelings, you can't come in and leave because that is just cruel, I don't know what I need to do to get a chance at your forgiveness but I'm trying" "Hyde this isn't going to be fixed by some attention now, we've been broken up for a year, you got married, I moved on and I'm doing good right now and I don't need you and this pyschotic pursuit of me to mess that up!" " Doing good, doing good, have you looked in the mirror lately, or listened when you talk you are not okey, your not yourself" "no I am, I've just grown up maybe you should try it sometime" and then she ran. It scared her that he'd noticed. No one was supposed to tell she was having problems. No one was ment to be able to read her like that especially Steven Hyde. I didn't make any sense. Just like it made no sense that when she got home she pulled the zepplin t-shirt on and cried herself to sleep with his smell in her nose.

And across town Steven Hyde was locked in his room eyes wide open. And trying to convince him self he still had a chance no matter how upset she was. He had to still have a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okey so I know it's been awhile but I was busy with school and my Gaisce (President's award) it's an Irish thing for all you non-irish who are confused. But I'm updating now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my shoes.**

A lack of sleep can lead to people doing crazy things like going over to there ex's apartment at 3am because they still love them and are set on getting them back. This is exactly what Steven Hyde's insomnia led to.

He wasn't sure when he'd made the decision to go to Jackie's place and wake her in the middle of the night it was more like one minute he was in bed the next he was banging at her door. If Fez hadn't been at his girlfriend's then Hyde was sure what happened next wouldn't of occurred. But he was deffinatley glad it did especially after the disaster of his confrontation with Jackie last week .

Jackie was angry. What kind of crazy bastard was at her door at this time of night? Did they have a death wish or something seriously. If she hadn't been so angry she might of remebered what she was wearing, what she'd been wearing everyday for the last week but what she changed out of before leaving her room every morning lest Fez see and start asking questions. So completely oblivious to what she was about to do Jackie stormed to her front door pulled it open, prepared to yell and was shocked into silence at the sight Steven.

Hyde had a plan, he was sure he had plan. At least he had had one he just didn't after seeing her. Yes she looked beautiful but that wasn't why he'd completely forgotten what he was going to say, what he was going to do, no she always looked beautiful what brought on his stunned silence was what she was wearing. Jackie Burkhart was standing in front of him in a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and not just any Zeppelin t-shirt his Zeppelin t-shirt.

Jackie may have been shocked into silence at first but she was quick to regain her previous anger even more so after seeing that stupid grin grow on Steven's face. That same grin he'd worn when she went to the hospital after Michael had fallen off the water tower. "Steven what is your problem it is 3am, what possible reason could you have for coming here at 3am?" "calm down Jacks I just wanted to see you and now I've seen you I'll be leaving" "WHAT? You wake me up after I've been working for hours finally able to get some sleep just so you can see me? You Dumbass" and then she kicked him.

Steven couldn't help but grin he'd thought she didn't care anymore was, terrified he would never get her back only to find out she was wearing his shirt. She couldn't deny it now- she still cared, still got comfort from him even if it was deep, deep down hidden beneath all her anger. And that was all he needed to be able to fall asleep, so he told her he had come to see her and now he was leaving. And then she kicked him causeing him to keel over. He'd forgotten how hard she could kick but he was still smiling because the last time this happened he ended up winning her back it, was a sign even if he didn't believe in that crap it was still a sign and it was making him happy. "Jesus Jackie, sorry I'll stick around if you want me to that bad"

The nerve of him, Jackie would strangle him if she weren't so desperate to go back to bed so instead she settled for slamming the door in face. She walked to bed completely unaware of what Steven had seen and trying to fight the fact that seeing him had made her happy even if his timing was horribley off.

He could've danced if not for the fact that only losers like Fez danced. He settled for blaring Zeppelin on his car radio and headbanging all the way home. She still cared. She may not know it but she still cared and now he could help her. She was scaring him with her odd behaviour it was driving him insane to see her so sad. He didn't know how the others hadn't noticed of course non of the others had been following her around like a baby duck but they still should of noticed her lack of pep. The only other person who was concerned was Red and he'd never say anything because he didn't like getting in other people's bussiness.

Yes he was going to get her back and then he was going to fix her as best as a guy as broken as him could.

**Well there it is, please review it'll make me so happy. And it may make me update faster. Unless something shiny or Jensen Ackles distracts me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've been very lazy. Also I'm trying to write something original so I'm focusing on that quite a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show if you haven't noticed I'm 16 so the likelihood of me owning a TV show are pretty slim.**

Jackie up at 12 noon thrilled it was the weekend and she could finally sleep. But then she got out of bed and looked in the mirror.

Everything from last night suddenly hit her. Hyde had come to her apartment. He'd seen her in his shirt. She'd wanted him to give up on winning her back not gain new hope. This was a disaster.

This was terrific. Hyde could not be more happy. Sure he had a bruise forming on his shin from where Jackie had kicked him but somewhere inside her she wanted him close.

He remembered giving her that shirt. The first thing he ever gave her. He'd been so jealous of Kelso and his stupid present for her. Now he knew better, Kelso had cheated on her, she was never going back to him. His newest plan for getting his girl back was to simply kiss her. Well it was a step in his plan. He was hoping it would ignite some sort of feelings in her other then hate. You know jog her memory of how good they were for each other.

Jackie stood in front of the Vista Cruiser. She had a wrench in one hand, her hair was up and she was covered in grease. To Hyde she was beautiful. He was staring at her as she worked. She hadn't noticed him yet. Now he decided was the time to put his plan into action.

"Hey" Jackie turned around prepared for what ever sappy words Hyde tried to use to win her over. She opened her mouth ,about to ask him what the hell he wanted, when his came down on hers. She struggled to detach her mouth furious with him for even thinking he had any right to touch her like this. But he just grabbed the back of her head with his hand and held her there. Slowly she felt herself begin to respond. It pissed her off. This wasn't fair it shouldn't affect her like this. She was supposed to be over him, why did if feel so good?

This was just like he planned. For once she wasn't yelling or hitting. She was kissing him back. It felt good, oh so very good. God he had missed this. He couldn't wait till they got back to the other physical stuff too. He was still a guy after all. Unfortunately his pesky need to breathe forced him up for air and that's when it all went to shit.

"You basterd! How dare you!" Jackie could not believe this jackass. He had no right to touch her. Know matter how good it felt. She raised her arm and her fist snapped forward hitting him hard. "Ow my eye, Jesus Christ Jackie what is wrong with you?" "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You do not get to touch me like that, make me feel like that. We are not dating and we will never be again go it, tell Red I'll finish this later" and then Jackie left trying very hard to ignore the part of her that wanted to turn around and bury herself in his

arms.

Hyde held the ice pack to his eye. He was hoping it would bring down the swelling. For such a small girl Jackie sure packed a punch, she hit harder then Kelso. Then again that wasn't saying much was it.

He knew if anyone walked in now they'd think he was crazy. He was grinning like a maniac and hold an ice pack to a swelling eye. He was just waiting for Eric to come in and ask him what the other guy looked like. It would be great if anyone would come in, that way he could inform them of his triumph with Jackie. She kissed him back. She may've punched him but she responded to his touch with just as much passion as he put in and she may think he missed it but he heard what she said about making her "feel like that". All in all the plan had gone amazingly well.

She just had to calm down and remember to breath. It would be okay. So he'd kissed her and she responded but that was just her body reacting out of habit, it meant nothing.

Hyde was ruining everything for her. She had resigned herself to the a life of being alone. She knew her life was going to be painful because she couldn't get people to stick around and she'd accepted that.

But now Hyde was ruining that. He wouldn't leave her alone. Kept telling her he loved her, wanted her back. But she couldn't allow herself to go back to him. She'd said it before and would say it again he caused her too much pain. She would not be able to handle taking him back and then having him break her heart again.

So she had her own plan to counter Hyde. It was simple she'd go to a bar or club. Find a nice guy not looking for anything serious. Bring him to hang out with the gang and show Hyde she'd moved on. That way he'd have to get over her.

Hyde was ready to move on to part two of his plan. It was simple he'd start by having a small party at his store. Invite the whole gang and make sure Donna and Fez forced Jackie to come. Once there he'd spend the entire thing talking to her, getting her drinks and if she really wanted to he'd even dance with her if he had to but only if he had to. He may have been whipped when it came to Jackie but he was still Hyde.

**Well there it is. Please review it makes me oh so very happy. If you have any suggestions or criticism let me know as long as the criticism is constructive. Until next time, Adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated in ages. I'm Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I think we're all on the same page when it comes to who owns this wonderful show and it is most definitely not me.**

The record store looked great. Donna and Fez had done the decorating and with Fez you knew Jackie would like it. Hyde couldn't wait for her to walk in. He'd been ecstatic when the others had told him she'd agreed to go with out a moments hesitation. She was finally coming round.

Jackie grinned as she took in her appearance. For the first time in weeks she was all dressed up. Luke was picking her up in a few minutes and she knew he would love the way she looked. As if he had been summoned by her thoughts, she heard a knock on her door. She grabbed her coat and they were gone.

Hyde heard the bell over the door chime and he looked up expectantly everyone else was here so this had to be Jackie. It was but the smile forming on his face died with in seconds as a guy of about 6 foot with light brown hair followed her in and took her hand.

Jackie grinned up at Luke almost believing she was truly happy. The buzz from dressing up had died down quick and she went straight back to the emptiness that she now lived with. "Hey Jacks, who's this guy?"

Hyde wasted no time with small talk. She knew what he was after so she wouldn't be surprised with his reaction. "This is Luke, we've just started dating but I really like him" she smirked clearly taking pleasure from his pain. He smiled and turned to Luke "hi there, I'm Hyde its nice to meet you" he forced out through his teeth. He stuck his hand out and did his very best to break Luke's when he placed it in his.

Donna sighed as she stared over at the Jackie and Hyde. Sometimes she just wanted to bang their heads together. Hyde was doing terrible at winning Jackie over and Jackie was being a bitch by bringing a date to party Hyde was throwing. She should've guessed something was up when she agreed to come so easily after fighting tooth and nail before to avoid being in any room with Hyde. It was officially time for her to intervene.

Jackie did her best to ignore the sickness building up in her stomach when she saw how unaffected Stephen was by her bringing a date. She wanted him to be okay with it ,she wanted him to move on this was great news. She couldn't understand why she found this so hard to deal with. She didn't want Hyde he was bad for her, all men were at least the ones she actually cared for. That was why Luke was so perfect , he was nice but he didn't get her blood pumping anywhere near the same way Hyde use to.

Hyde hated this he wanted to strangle "Luke". Jackie was over there hanging all over him laughing her head off. What made it worse was he knew she was faking it, it was obvious, well to him at least. Oh and of course Eric loved the guy- his name was Luke like the loser in StarWars. Oh how he hated this bastard it was like Red's barbecue all over again. Only this time Jackie wasn't desperate for his attention and he wasn't denying himself. God he sounded like and idiot.

Jackie was getting a headache. Luke was telling the most obnoxious stories all centring around him and his many "achievements". To make matters worse she kept finding herself staring at Hyde one minute she's looking at the wall trying to act interested in what her date had to say the next she's gazing at Hyde. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain her ass and looked up to realise that Luke had just smacked her on it. "What do you think you're doing!"

Hyde jumped and looked up to see Jackie glaring at Luke like he'd told her Abba weren't a band. "What makes you think that there is any situation where I'd be okay with you smacking my ass, do I look like a horse to you, are you trying to get me moving?" Hyde was torn between glee at the anger Jackie now had for Luke or rage at the thought of anyone touching Jackie that way. He was seconds away from marching over to them and breaking Luke's nose when Jackie beat him to it. He was even more happy because she hadn't kicked him in the shin which he kinda felt was their thing.

Jackie felt quite a bit of satisfaction as she heard the crack of Luke's nose as she hit him. Him hitting her wouldn't have been so bad if his explanation hadn't been "that she was his woman and he could touch her anyway he wanted". Luke's hand flew up clutching his nose as a stream of curses flew from his mouth " you little bitch, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna.." "Do nothing, now leave my shop before I call the police" Hyde was behind him biting his lip to keep the grin from his face. Jackie was aware that Hyde would do no such thing after all Luke hadn't really done anything illegal but apparently Luke wasn't as smart. His face displayed real fear before he turned tail and ran from the building.

Hyde looked to Jackie and was rewarded with a shy smile. She was coming around. "Thank you Stephen" she told him quitely and he couldn't have been happier she'd called him by his first name things were looking up.

Jackie couldn't help but smile, Hyde was being sweet in his old way like when they were dating. That's when she decided though she wouldn't date him she'd like to be his friend again. So she'd be civil and not flee the room everytime he entered but he had to learn there was nothing more for them, they were going to be friends and nothing else.

**Well there it is, finally after all this time. I'm sorry for the delay I know I took forever I'll try to update faster next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update. Hopefully you'll feel it was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own That 70's Show.**

The world sucked.

No one would be surprised to hear this coming from him he knew. After all he had a reputation for hating everything. For once however his loathing wasn't to do with the government and cover-ups but a small brown haired minx who had some how stuck him in the friends zone in the last week. At first he'd thought he was making progress. She was coming over and hanging out, she'd make eye contact and she's only kicked him in the shins once.

Slowly however he'd realised this wasn't the step forward he'd thought it was. She came to him to watch bad TV and talk about the others. She didn't sit beside him, wouldn't hug him. Their only real physical contact was when shed punch his shoulder in a lame attempt at being one of the guys.

The worst of it was when they were at his store and she'd started pointing out girls she'd thought were hot to him. Randomly one day she just turned to him and said " hey why don't you ask that blonde out?" Gesturing to some bimbo in the jazz section. He'd choked on the gum he'd been chewing. "Because I'm not interested in some blonde, who clearly stuffs her bra ok!" He'll admit he did over react a tad but how would you feel if the girl you loved was trying to set you up with other people

She could not understand him.

Could he not see how hard she was trying. She'd started doing her make-up again. Was talking to him and not yelling. For the love of god she was even trying to set him up with hot women and all he would do is get pissed off and lock himself in his office for an hour. Sometimes she wondered if all the drugs had damaged the part of his brain that controlled rational thought.

Men sucked. Her first boyfriend unfaithful, her second boyfriend not only unfaithful and paranoid but unable to move on and her latest attempt at dating had grouped her in public and been ridiculously sexist. Fez was the nicest man she'd ever met and he was basically a woman.

She needed to get out of Wisconsin.

Hyde decided after spending an hour calming down in his office that he really needed to apologise to Jackie. After his reaction to her leaving he wouldn't be surprised if she believed he was insane.

He eased the door open and poked his head out to see if he should give her more time to calm down too. She seemed at ease. In fact she seemed the most relaxed she'd been in ages. What could of possibley happened in the hour that he locked away that had her looking as if all her problems had blown away.

Not being able to go much longer without knowing what was going on. He ran to her. "What's got you so happy?" "I'm moving away"

"What!"

Hyde was screaming at her. Normally she would of screamed right back and probabley kicked him but the peace she felt was impossible to ignore. All this time of feeling so out of sorts, as

If something had been suffocating her and now she understood. This town was the problem. It held everything that had ever gone wrong with her life. She needed to start from scratch. She needed to get as far out of town as she could.

She'd go to Hollywood and become a famous actress or model or designer. Meet a hearthrobe and finally be happy again. It would be hard to say goodbye to her friends but she couldn't stay here.

It had been a week since she'd decided to leave him. She already had a job as a PA for some agent and was packed and ready to leave by next Friday. He only had five days to convince her to stay. Which was going to be harder still with her back to avoiding him. He simply could not catch a break.

Donna was torn. On one hand she could no imagine her friends being happier then if they got together while on the other this Jackie that had been planning all week and chatting endlessly about what she viewed as her soon to be fame was the most happy and normal she'd seen her in months.

If there was some way Hyde could go with her but he couldn't leave his store. It was his life. Donna understood that but she still felt sick thinking of her two best friends being apart forever.

Donna wasn't helping him anymore. Saying that she wouldn't make Jackie stay when this clearly made her so much happier.

He was running out of time and options. He was getting desperate. Which is probabley why he came up with his latest plan. It was insane. If it didn't work she'd never speak to him again but it was all he could think to do.

First he got the keys for the house's many rooms of the hook. Then he called Jackie claiming he thought he'd found one of her old stuffed animals and asked her round to pick it up.

All he had to do was wait she came around two. First he hearded her into his bedroom claiming he'd left it in one of the old boxes. Then he'd slowly backed out the door and locked. Running like hell he locked the only other doors into the place before letting the now fuming Jackie out.

"What is your problem! You can not just lock people in rooms for fun" she screamed before marching to the door. Only to find it locked to. She was going to kill him, she was going to take his head and bash it against the door till he was dead and the door was forced open thus killing to birds with one stone.

"Before you get all high pitched and violent hear me out. I can't let you leave. You won't stop avoiding me and I need time to convince you that you and me are ment to be. There is nobody else that could ever make me feel the way you do and I will not let you go, all I'm asking is that you give me a few hours to win you over and if it doesn't work I'll let you go, I promise".

She took a deep breath and prepared to scream bloody murder but then stopped. What could a few hours hurt. If it would convince him the had no future then maybe it was for the best.

"Fine, you have until 9 o'clock that's 7 hours. Start talking".

**And that's it for now. Please review. It will make me very happy.**


End file.
